


La nuova invenzione

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fucking Machines, Other, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Clun si stava rigirando nel letto da ore ormai. Avrebbe tanto voluto dormire, ma la pubertà non gli stava lasciando un attimo di tregua: era preso dagli ormoni notte e giorno. La cosa, oltre a essere altamente sconveniente quando si trovava fuori casa, era anche terribilmente frustrante.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per la challenge COW-T, prompt "fucking machine".

Clun si stava rigirando nel letto da ore ormai. Avrebbe tanto voluto dormire, ma la pubertà non gli stava lasciando un attimo di tregua: era preso dagli ormoni notte e giorno. La cosa, oltre a essere altamente sconveniente quando si trovava fuori casa, era anche terribilmente frustrante.

Come se tutto ciò non fosse abbastanza, il ragazzo aveva anche la sfortuna di essere attratto da persone del suo stesso sesso, un tabù nella Repubblica Federale di Ilynia; non che non si praticasse comunque l’omosessualità, il problema però era che non se ne poteva parlare. Per questo motivo i ragazzi e le ragazze dell’età di Clun si ritrovavano spaesati e confusi dai loro sentimenti e dalle loro pulsioni sessuali, rivolte apparentemente verso il genere sbagliato.

Il giovane aveva cercato in tutti i modi di sopprimere quegli istinti, ma nulla gli era stato utile. Nemmeno il suo immenso amore per la meccanica e la termomagia lo avevano aiutato a distrarsi, anzi: spesso si era ritrovato a fantasticare su cosa avrebbe potuto creare per assecondare i propri istinti repressi. Perfino quando aveva cercato di ideare qualcosa per placare i propri bollenti spiriti aveva finito per immaginare tutto il contrario.

Quella notte, poi, gli era particolarmente problematico addormentarsi. Aveva trascorso la giornata ad un raduno per giovani inventori, quindi la sala conferenze della città era gremita di ragazzi e ragazze più o meno della sua età; non aveva potuto non notare alcuni dei suoi coetanei particolarmente attraenti e intelligenti. E come se quello non fosse una distrazione sufficiente, persino alcuni oratori erano molto belli (anche se forse un po’ troppo vecchi per lui).

Sbuffò, calciando via le coperte e mettendosi a sedere sul letto. Ripensare alla giornata trascorsa a socializzare prima di addormentarsi era stata una pessima idea.

Lanciò un’occhiataccia al proprio inguine, notando infastidito come anche da sopra la camicia da notte si notasse la sua erezione.

Erano settimane, forse mesi, che un giorno sì e l’altro pure si svegliava la mattina sotto una tenda fatta con le lenzuola, non ne poteva più di fare la doccia fredda; perciò si decise a risolvere il problema alla radice: accontentare i suoi istinti più animaleschi.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra, notando come fuori fosse ancora buio pesto. Non aveva intenzione di restare a rigirarsi a letto un minuto di più: accese una lampada a olio, si alzò e indossò un paio di pantaloni da lavoro, camminando a piedi nudi sul pavimento ricoperto di libri, carte e attrezzi che aveva in camera, raggiungendo il tavolo che aveva adibito a scrivania e laboratorio.

Ripulì il piano di lavoro buttando a terra con un braccio tutto quello che si trovava sopra di esso, poi recuperò la sedia e carta e penna.

In pochi minuti aveva abbozzato e scartato diversi strumenti atti a soddisfare i suoi bisogni, ma assolutamente non fattibili con quello che aveva in casa.

Sbuffò nuovamente, ancora più frustrato, lanciando l’ennesima pagina appallottolata contro il muro; questa rimbalzò e colpì un pezzo di motore abbandonato in un angolo (un suo vecchissimo progetto scolastico), schiacciandone il pistone che poi per inerzia si mosse su e giù alcune volte.

Clun osservò il movimento e finalmente ebbe l’illuminazione: si alzò di scatto e portò il motore sulla scrivania, facendo ripetere allo stantuffo il suo moto diverse volte. Prese un profondo respiro quando la sua erezione parve risvegliarsi a quella vista. Ok, aveva trovato la soluzione ai suoi problemi: avrebbe montato un oggetto fallico su quel pistone.

Piazzò su una mensola i restanti fogli di carta e il calamaio; non gli serviva disegnare un progetto se ce l’aveva già chiaro in mente.

Prese dal portapenne un cacciavite e cominciò a regolare la potenza del motore: gli serviva molto più debole di com’era stato creato, non aveva intenzione di provocarsi danni in una zona così delicata come il deretano.

Gli ci vollero parecchie decine di minuti e diverse prove di accensione prima di raggiungere una velocità del pistone accettabile.

Una volta ottenuto il risultato più importante tutto quello che dovette fare fu di regolare la posizione dello stantuffo in modo che sporgesse adeguatamente (limitandosi ad applicare un braccio più lungo) e trovare un oggetto dalla forma adeguata (un piccolo cilindro che modificò facilmente grazie alla sua affinità per l’applicazione della termomagia).

Come ultimo ritocco applicò un rivestimento di gomma morbida attorno al suo fallo finto.

Trattenne il respiro prima di accenderlo per la prova definitiva: il pistone cominciò a muoversi su e giù lentamente, acquisendo velocità ad ogni nuovo giro del bilanciere fino a stabilizzarsi ad un ritmo piuttosto sostenuto ma accettabile. Lo osservò per alcuni minuti per accertarsi che rimanesse stabile (cercando di ignorare la propria erezione), poi lo spense.

Aveva il viso arrossato dall’eccitazione del successo oltre che dagli ormoni a mille; non avrebbe più permesso al proprio corpo di fargli trascorrere un’altra notte in bianco per un motivo così frivolo.

Portò la sua nuova creazione a letto, posizionandola su un cuscino per dare allo stantuffo l’inclinazione adeguata, poi si tolse i pantaloni e si sdraiò supino, arrotolandosi la camicia da notte fino al petto. Da quella posizione poteva vedere fin troppo bene la propria erezione e la macchina fra le sue gambe aperte.

Prima di cominciare provò a impalarsi a motore spento; la gomma non agevolava la penetrazione, creando più attrito di quando aveva provato a usare le dita. Si alzò di nuovo e recuperò dalla brocca del lavabo un po’ d’acqua in cui sciolse un pezzo di sapone. Tornò a letto con quel miscuglio, usandolo per lubrificare il dildo e sé stesso prima di fare un nuovo tentativo di penetrazione.

Questo andò decisamente meglio, permettendo alla sua creazione di entrare senza problemi e soprattutto senza dolore.

A quel punto Clun azionò il motore premendo il tasto di accensione con un piede.

Sobbalzò al primo movimento, inusuale per lui che aveva usato al massimo le proprie dita, ma decisamente piacevole.

Iniziò subito a masturbarsi, cercando di seguire il ritmo della macchina, e a sospirare.

Si portò la mano libera alla bocca per coprirsela e mascherare così i gemiti che minacciavano di richiamare l’attenzione di qualcuno, finendo poi per mordersi il braccio quando nemmeno quella fu sufficiente.

Le spinte sostenute e regolari della sua invenzione erano molto più piacevoli di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato prima, tanto che ben presto si ritrovò a masturbarsi con foga, raggiungendo velocemente l’orgasmo. Si inarcò e arricciò le dita dei piedi mentre si irrigidiva per un istante prima di rilassarsi nuovamente.

Spense immediatamente il motore modificato, ansimando.

Non si era mai sentito così appagato in vita sua.

Appena ebbe riacquistato un minimo di forze tolse il dildo da dentro di sé, nascondendo poi la macchina sotto il proprio letto prima di mettersi a dormire.

Si addormentò con un sorriso soddisfatto mentre il cielo iniziava a rischiararsi.


End file.
